tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Flash Bang Wallop!
Flash Bang Wallop! is the sixth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot One morning, the engines are at Tidmouth Sheds when the Fat Controller arrives, holding a big book. The book is entitled Great Railways and is full of photographs of engines on the Mainland. The Fat Controller goes on to tell the engines that a photographer is coming to the island to take some photographs for a book featuring Sodor's engines. When the Fat Controller leaves, the engines chat excitedly about having their photos taken for the book. Gordon is sure that he will have the most photographs taken, but Thomas is determined to prove Gordon wrong and get into as many photos as he can. Later, Thomas is transporting some pigs to Farmer Trotter's pig farm and spots the photographer about to take a photograph of Percy. Thomas speeds up and blocks Percy out of the photograph. Percy is surprised and swerves into a siding and ends up in a big pile of coal. Thomas carries on, unaware of Percy's accident. On his way to the farm, Thomas passes through Maron as Gordon thunders past with the express. Thomas is sure that Gordon will not have been in a photograph yet and decides to find the photographer to have another photo taken. At a junction, the photographer is waiting to take a photograph of James. Thomas wants to be in James' photograph and speeds up, resulting in Thomas blocking James out of the photo. James is surprised and veers into a siding, destroying a set of buffers and derailing. Thomas is so busy feeling pleased with himself, he does not notice James' derailment. Thomas arrives at Farmer Trotter's pig farm and Gordon steams by, boasting that he has been in two photographs. Thomas is now more determined to be featured in even more photographs. Thomas sets off to find the photographer and soon spots him standing on a bridge about to take a photograph of Henry. Thomas charges towards the bridge, trying to get into Henry's shot. The photographer is startled and drops his camera, which smashes on the ground. The photographer is distraught. The Fat Controller steps down from Henry's cab. The Fat Controller is furious and tells Thomas about all the trouble that he has caused. Thomas is apologetic as now none of the engines can be photographed. The photographer tells Thomas that he has a spare camera at Brendam Docks, but there is not enough time to collect it. Thomas promises to fetch the camera and bring it back to the photographer in time. At the docks, Thomas picks up the camera and heads back to the photographer. On the way back, Thomas sees Percy in the heap of coal. Thomas promises to come back and help his friend after he has delivered the camera. Next he meets James and promises to rescue him as well. At the bridge, the spare camera is handed to the photographer who thanks Thomas before the little engine sets off to help his friends. He finds Rocky, who is being pushed to the docks by Edward. Thomas asks if Rocky can help him. Rocky is pleased to help and Thomas and Rocky set off to rescue James. Rocky lifts James back onto the rails and Thomas and Rocky race away to help Percy. Soon a grateful Percy is back on the rails too. That evening, Thomas returns to Tidmouth Sheds exhausted. Gordon is sure that he is in more photographs than Thomas. The little tank engine does not care; he had to help his friends and that is more important than being in a photograph. A few days later, the engines are all gathered at Knapford. The photographer was there, holding a big book. The book is entitled Sodor: The Great Railway and he presents it to the Fat Controller. Thomas gasps when he sees the cover of the book. It features a photograph of him and Rocky rescuing Percy. Thomas decides that a photo of him and his best friend is the best photograph of all and all the engines whistle in agreement. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Photographer * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * City of Truro (picture cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Kirk Ronan Junction * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Trivia * One of the photographs in the "Great Railways" book is of an R.R.'s Class 14A 2-6-2+2-6-2 Beyer-Garratt and another is of City of Truro. The front cover shows a Fowler 0-4-0 Diesel-mechanical locomotive. * Stock footage from Up, Up and Away! is used. * This episode's title is based on the song "Flash Bang Wallop" by British rock musician, Tommy Steele. * Even though he only appears in the book, this marks City of Truro's first appearance since the eighth season episode, Edward the Great, where he appeared in a picture inside one of Spencer's coaches. Goofs * When Thomas collects Rocky, the points are set against him. This also happens when Percy enters the siding. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas' Pig Pick Up 2-pack and Farmhouse Pig Parade set (contains Thomas, a truck, a farmhouse and a bridge) * Books - Go, Go Thomas!/Express Coming Through! and Flash! Bang! Wallop! * Magazine Stories - Flash! Crash! Wallop! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Sixteenth Series * 1st Class Stories * Go Go Thomas DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) US * Go Go Thomas! * Season 16 (Digital Download) AUS * Go Go Thomas! GER * Thomas and the Rubbish Train CHN * Bust My Buffers MYS * Sodor Surprise Day THA * Ho Ho Snowman Gallery File:FlashBangWallop!titlecard.png|Title card File:FlashBangWallop!Norwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:FlashBangWallop!RussianTitlecard.PNG|Russian title card File:Up,UpandAway!3.png|Stock footage File:FlashBangWallop!1.png|Emily, Hiro and James at Knapford station File:FlashBangWallop!2.png|Gordon and Stanley File:FlashBangWallop!82.png File:FlashBangWallop!3.png|Toby File:FlashBangWallop!4.png|The Steam Team and Scruff File:FlashBangWallop!5.png|Percy, Thomas, James and Toby File:FlashBangWallop!6.png File:FlashBangWallop!7.png|The Fat Controller File:FlashBangWallop!8.png File:FlashBangWallop!9.png|Photo of City of Truro File:FlashBangWallop!10.png|Percy File:FlashBangWallop!11.png|Thomas File:FlashBangWallop!12.png|Gordon File:FlashBangWallop!83.png File:FlashBangWallop!84.png File:FlashBangWallop!13.png File:FlashBangWallop!14.png File:FlashBangWallop!15.png|The Photographer's Draisine File:FlashBangWallop!16.png File:FlashBangWallop!17.png|The Photographer File:FlashBangWallop!85.png File:FlashBangWallop!73.png File:FlashBangWallop!19.png File:FlashBangWallop!20.png File:FlashBangWallop!86.png File:FlashBangWallop!21.png File:FlashBangWallop!22.png|Percy derailed File:FlashBangWallop!23.png File:FlashBangWallop!87.png File:FlashBangWallop!88.png File:FlashBangWallop!24.png File:FlashBangWallop!89.png File:FlashBangWallop!90.png File:FlashBangWallop!91.png File:FlashBangWallop!25.png File:FlashBangWallop!26.png File:FlashBangWallop!27.png File:FlashBangWallop!28.png|James derailed File:FlashBangWallop!29.png File:FlashBangWallop!30.png|Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm File:FlashBangWallop!31.png File:FlashBangWallop!74.png File:FlashBangWallop!75.png File:FlashBangWallop!32.png File:FlashBangWallop!33.png File:FlashBangWallop!34.png File:FlashBangWallop!76.png File:FlashBangWallop!35.png|Henry File:FlashBangWallop!92.png File:FlashBangWallop!36.png File:FlashBangWallop!37.png File:FlashBangWallop!93.png File:FlashBangWallop!94.png File:FlashBangWallop!38.png File:FlashBangWallop!39.png|Henry, the Fat Controller and Thomas File:FlashBangWallop!40.png File:FlashBangWallop!41.png File:FlashBangWallop!42.png File:FlashBangWallop!43.png File:FlashBangWallop!44.png File:FlashBangWallop!45.png File:FlashBangWallop!46.png|Henry and Thomas File:FlashBangWallop!47.png File:FlashBangWallop!48.png File:FlashBangWallop!49.png File:FlashBangWallop!77.png File:FlashBangWallop!50.png|Thomas, Edward and Rocky File:FlashBangWallop!51.png File:FlashBangWallop!95.png File:FlashBangWallop!52.png|Thomas, James and Rocky File:FlashBangWallop!53.png File:FlashBangWallop!54.png File:FlashBangWallop!55.png File:FlashBangWallop!56.png File:FlashBangWallop!96.png File:FlashBangWallop!57.png File:FlashBangWallop!97.png File:FlashBangWallop!58.png File:FlashBangWallop!59.png File:FlashBangWallop!60.png File:FlashBangWallop!61.png File:FlashBangWallop!62.png File:FlashBangWallop!78.png File:FlashBangWallop!63.png File:FlashBangWallop!65.png File:FlashBangWallop!79.png File:FlashBangWallop!66.png File:FlashBangWallop!98.png File:FlashBangWallop!67.png File:FlashBangWallop!68.png File:FlashBangWallop!69.png File:FlashBangWallop!70.png File:FlashBangWallop!71.png File:FlashBangWallop!72.png File:FlashBangWallop!80.png File:FlashBangWallop!81.png File:FlashBangWallop!promo.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayThomas'PigPickUp.jpg|Wooden Railway Thomas' Pig Pick Up 3-Pack File:WoodenRailwayFarmhousePigDeliveryPlaysetPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway Farmhouse Pig Delivery Playset Prototype with The Photographer's Draisine File:WoodenRailwayFarmhousePigDeliveryPlayset.jpg|Wooden Railway Farmhouse Pig Delivery Playset File:GoGoThomas!ExpressComingThrough.png|Go, Go Thomas!/Express Coming Through! Book File:Flash!Bang!Wallop!(book).png|Flash! Bang! Wallop! Book Episode File:Flash, Bang, Wallop! - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 episodes